clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Color
Penguins can choose from a variety of colours (spelled Color in American English) to wear. When people first make a account, they are asked to pick a free starter colour from 13 options. Colours are also bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for only 20 coins each. They are available to members and non-members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colours to choose from. The colours are as follows, going respectively with the picture: Unavailable Colours A lot of colours are thought to secretly exist in the Club Penguin world by some players. Although they are nothing more than a rumour, people go to many depths to find out such things. Some significant penguins (Billybob, Rockhopper, etc.) around the island have some colors/colours that are unavailable to the public. *'White': White penguins do not exist, as some people think they do. This was proved in an edition of The Penguin Times. The only time a penguin could ever be white was by wearing the ghost costume from the October 2006, 2007, and 2008 Clothing Catalog or the mummy costume from The Stage. You can get this color with a program called Penguin Blast, but this is illegal. *Beige: Simply a variant of Brown, beige penguins do not exist in the online Club Penguin, although they do in Elite Penguin Force. *Gray: Sensei wears this color/colour, although it is not yet available to the public. *Lavender: It was one of the choices for the 2006 colour vote, however it was beaten by Lime. It then returned to the 2009 Color Vote, and could potetially become the newest colour, however the votes are being counted at the moment. *Old Blue: See main article Old Blue for more information regarding this subject. *Gold: More like yellow and brown, this color/colour is not available, but it can be used with Penguin Storm, which is illegal, like all hacking devices. *'Dark Black': Billybob has this colour. It can be used if the player has Penguin Storm, which is illegal. Rockhopper also has this color/colour (but he never uses it, it was discovered when someone entered in his account). *Silver: With Penguin Storm 5, players were able to make their penguins silver. Using this software is illegal. Silver is quite similar to the grey of Sensei, though differences can be seen when you compare the two. *Rainbow - Many penguins think this color/colour exists. Some penguins have used WPE Pro to hack and get it but please note that this is illegal. *Aqua: is another choice in the 2009 color poll. The colour has won, but will not be avaible until August 7 *Maroon: is another choice for the 2009 color poll. Color Vote The winner to the Color Vote 2009 is Aqua, which will be seen in the Penguin Style Catalog on August 7. Lavender, once again lost to another color, like in the Color Vote 2006, which Lime Greeen won. Trivia *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a Members party was held in the Dojo. A lime green cape was given away. *You can see light blue, orange, lime green, and yellow penguins all the time on the Club Penguin main page. *Some penguins debate on which colour is best. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party most penguins wear green, dark green, or lime green. *Black is one of the most popular colors for most penguins. *Many penguins have said they have heard rumours of a new colour. *Lime Green is now a starting color. *In the Penguin Style catalog, it was changed from "Colour" to "Color" by popular demand. *A color is the first item new penguins have. *Sometimes penguins use hacking programmes such as Penguin Storm or WPE PRO to get colors that aren't available. *Lavender is a bait item on hacking programs such as Penguin Storm. *There is a poll from July 24-29 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. *Dark Black is used in .swf games. *A colored ball in the inventory of your player card is the color you bought/own. It has two little eyes on it and seen in the top of the inventory. See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin